1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage shielding arrangement and a cooling arrangement in a charged particle beam generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, an ever increasing desire exists to manufacture smaller structures with high accuracy and reliability. Lithography is a critical part of such manufacturing process. Currently, most commercial lithography systems use a light beam and mask as a means to reproduce pattern data for exposing a target, such as a wafer with a coating of resist thereon. In a maskless lithography system, charged particle beamlets may be used to transfer a pattern onto such target. The beamlets may be individually controllable to obtain the desired pattern.
However, for such charged particle lithography systems to be commercially viable, they need to handle a certain minimum throughput, i.e. the number of wafer being processed per hour should not be too far below the number of wafers per hour that are currently processed with an optical lithography system. Furthermore, the charged particle lithography systems need to meet low error margins. The combination of a relatively high throughput in combination with the requirement to meet low error margins is challenging.
A higher throughput may be obtained by using more beamlets, and therefore more current. However, handling a greater number of beamlets results in the need for more control circuitry. Furthermore, an increase in the current results in more charged particles that interact with components in the lithography system. Both the circuitry and the impingement of charged particles onto components may cause heating of the respective components within the lithography system. Such heating may reduce the accuracy of the patterning process within the lithography system. In a worst case scenario, such heating may stop one or more components within the lithography system from functioning.
Furthermore, the use of a great number of beamlets increases the risk of unacceptable inaccuracy due to interaction between the beamlets, e.g. Coulomb interactions. Such risk may be reduced by shortening the path between source and target. The shortening may be achieved by using stronger electric fields along the charged particle path, which may be the result of applying higher voltages to certain electrodes in the charged particle lithography system. The use of high voltage induces the risk that components within the lithography system are accidentally charged, which would be a risk for the reliability of the system.
Finally, an increase in the current that would be caused by increasing the number of beamlets in the lithography system would increase the demands with respect to the pressure in the electron optical column.